1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device that has a strong resistance to scratches and has improved brightness in spite of the absence of a protection sheet in the backlight assembly of the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, since liquid crystal does not emit light by itself, display devices employing the liquid crystal so as to display an image are provided with natural light from external light source to display an image, or the display devices have an internal light source such as a backlight assembly so as to display an image.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp unit for emitting light, a light guiding plate for guiding the light generated from the lamp unit toward an LCD panel, a reflecting plate (or reflector) that is disposed below the light guiding plate and reflects the light leaked from the light guiding plate back toward the light guiding plate, and optical sheets for enhancing the brightness distribution of the light transmitted from the light guiding plate. The optical sheets includes a diffusion sheet, a first prism sheet and a second prism sheet sequentially arranged on the light guiding plate, and the optical sheets improve the optical property of the light passing through the light guiding plate to output the optically improved light.
However, when all elements of the optical sheets are employed in the LCD device, the thickness of the backlight assembly of the LCD device or the LCD device employing the backlight assembly increases and manufacturing cost therefore increases.